


Exam de-stress.

by PS_Write



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: annoying thing that just needed to leave my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PS_Write/pseuds/PS_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor doesn't do exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exam de-stress.

“5 questions. 3 hours. You may begin.”

All that could be heard was the rustle of paper as countless sleep deprived students flipped their page over, hoping against hope that the topics they study came.

Connor took his time. Breathe in and out, take your time. You can do this. Oliver’s soothing words repeated through his mind as he scanned through the text in front of him.

I can do this. I can do this. C’mon, Walsh.

Time flew by. Connor watched as students around him wrote pages and pages, time seeming to be an afterthought. He wrote what he knew, taking his time when he could. He knew what he was saying, knew he would pass. He tried to keep his composure, answering the best he could. He kept pen to paper, ink produced at an alarming rate. He wrote, and wrote, and wrote.

The sounds of the monotone invigilator pulled Connor from his thoughts, the voice sending panic through his scattered mind. “5 minutes remaining”.

Connor scanned through his paper, eyes moving at a disturbing rate. It’s fine. You covered it all. Like Ollie said, stop fucking doubting yourself.

5 minutes turned to zero minutes and before he knew it, Connor’s paper was being taken from him. He looked around him, the other students looking as terrified and drained as he felt.

The invigilators ran through their final checks before announcing to the students they could leave. Connor dashed towards the door, his seat rocking in his wake. He made his way toward his car with his head slightly bowed, backpack slung over his right shoulder. He ran his fingers through his hair, taking no note of the people in his path and the annoyed looks they shot him when he bumped into them.

He reached the car park and fumbled through his backpack for his car key, dropping the bag and half its contents in the process. He stood with his eyes closed and heaved a sigh. Great, he thought to himself as pages threatened to blow away

“Looks like you could use some help.”

Connor’s eyes snapped open, head swivelled in the direction of the oh-so-familiar voice.

“Ollie,” Connor said, half to himself. Oliver had busied himself with gathering the pile of books and papers that had fallen from Connor’s bag, putting them back in and ignoring Connor’s attempt to take the bag from him.

“We don’t need another mess of paper and you crumbling in despair, do we?” Oliver said, half grinning as he took Connor’s hand. He pulled Connor to him, the other man sagging into Oliver.

“Couldn’t get my keys out,” Connor mumbled into Oliver’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I noticed. Good thing I showed up when I did,” Oliver said, placing a kiss to the top of Connor’s head.

“Always good,” Connor smiled.


End file.
